Eternal Flame
by bethany.riley.35
Summary: Will Jake and Nessie's love conquer all?


I woke up to the sound of bells, I opened my eyes up just enough to see my phone light up.

"Hello, god it's early so this better be good," I groaned.

"Well good morning to you to Nessie," replied the warm, husky voice I loved so much.

I shot straight up, "Jacob!" I gasped with excitement.

"Yeah, who else would stay on the phone with a grouch like you?" He chuckled, "anyway I was calling to see if you're coming down later as Billy wants to see you and Sue and Charlie are coming up for the game."

"Oh, well in that case I'll be down in a half hour." I said quickly.

He replied just before cutting off the phone, "see ya kid."

There was a light knock on my bedroom door, before she even walked in, I knew who it was.

"Er, mum can you get Alice for me please?" I asked her.

"ALICE, NESSIE WANTS YOU," she shouted, although we both knew she could have whispered and Alice would have heard. Not even two seconds later and my aunt appeared in the doorway, she took one step towards me, turned around and shooed my mother out of the room before closing the door.

"I gather you need my assistance let me guess your going to see Jacob?" She asked in her high pitch voice, oh how well she knew me. She pulled me up off the bed and marched me into my walk-in wardrobe. She sat me in front of the dresser and set to work. Twenty minutes later and my make-up was done and so was my hair, Alice the trotted over to me with the outfit she had picked out, well she really couldn't have picked a smaller bikini, I couldn't help but think that Jake would have to notice me wearing this, also she picked out a pair of denim shorts, a purple tank top and a pair of white flats so my dad wouldn't see what I was really wearing as we both knew how he would react. I decided today was the day that I was going to tell Jake how I really felt about him. I had always had this passion for him, it had started off as me seeing him as a big brother but now I wanted him more than that, I wanted him to be mine!

"I'll see you later, going to Jake's bye..." I said as I came bounding down the stairs with a spring in my step.

"Just a minute, come here please Nessie," said my father before I had the chance to open the front door.

"You really like him, don't you?"

What do you say when your dad asks you that? Well he didn't even let me answer.

"Well, we all know he feels the same way about you, so go and find him, but be back by ten."

I gave him a huge hug before heading out to the garage where I slid into dad's silver Volvo.

I found Jacob out on the cliffs down on La Push beach, I ran into his arms as he picked me up and spun me around in the brotherly way he always does. I took off my cover up outfit so I was just in my bikini and I couldn't help notice the look on Jake's face. I turned around a ran off the edge of the cliffs, as I fell I shouted, "Jake, I love you. I need you!"

I saw him jump so swam to shore as fast as I could with him hot on my tails.

"Jake I'm so sorry, I, I didn't know what I was..." He put his finger on my lips so I couldn't finish.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have he something to tell you. I imprinted on you," he said it so softly, I could tell he was nervous.

"Jake explain imprinting to me again please," I said trying to boost his confidence.

"Nessie, I have told you a billion times but I guess a billion and one wouldn't hurt. Okay, the minute I saw you," he continued, "it was like nothing else mattered, you were the only thing keeping me on this planet."

"Jake there's still one part I don't understand, it's like we're forced to love each other, like we have to," I said nervously.

"No, it's not like that, I'm not explaining it right. It's like we're perfect for each other and the imprint tells me that, I mean I could choose to love someone else, but why would I when my perfect match is right in front of me," when I didn't answer he said to me, "Nessie, how do you feel about all this?"

I didn't say anything, but I wrapped my arms around him, got on my toes and kissed him on the lips (something I had wanted to do for a very long time). When we pulled apart he started laughing and then said, "by the way, I like your bathing suit."

I laughed, I would have to thank Alice for that one.

We held hands as a couple on our way back to the car, and all the way down to Billy's house. As we walked through the door we were greeted by a few faces, Billy, Sue and my grandpa Charlie. Jake said with a huge grin on his face, "hey guys guess what, we're going out now."

What a great way to break the news I thought whilst rolling my eyes at him.

It was late when we got back to mine, I threw Jake's hoodie into the back of dad's car as we stood kissing in the driveway. Then Jake walked me to my door, where we stood kissing on the doorstep, it then it opened and my dad was stood there not even trying to hide his anger. I looked down and realized I was in just the bikini and all my other clothes were still where I had taken them off down on the cliffs in La Push and I had taken off the hoodie in the car.


End file.
